


idk just part 6

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Daddy!Chan, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Little Space, Little!Felix, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, caregiver!jeongin, caregiver!seungmin, daddy!woojin, little!Minho, little!chan, little!changbin, little!hyunjin, little!jeongin, little!jisung, little!seungmin, little!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: The other members try out regressing.





	idk just part 6

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys sorry for the delay,,
> 
> also I decided to keep this as it is, and I didn't change it into a non-idol au,, although I might make a separate series for that in the future <3
> 
> please let me know if there's any mistakes and stuff <3

Woojin loved taking care of the regressors. Not just Changbin and Felix,, he also loved taking care of Seungmin, Jeongin, and Jisung when he needed to. And one day, when the others had other things to do, Woojin thought that he could take care of all of them by himself.

“Jeongin, take that out of your mouth” Woojin hissed, taking the block from the youngest, who was regressed to maybe three years old, while trying not to disturb a sleepy Felix, who was again regressed to non-verbal, in his arms. “Seungmin, stop giving him more things to stuff in his mouth!”

“But he likes the taste” Seungmin said innocently, he was regressed to maybe five years old.

“No, honey, here” Woojin sighed, giving him a random paci that had happened to be laying around. “He can actually put this in his mouth.”

“Daddy!!” Changbin yelled, running into the room. He was maybe at five years old too. “Jisungie is colouring on the walls in the kitchen!!!”

“Oh my god-” Woojin muttered, quickly setting Felix on the sofa, and rushing past Changbin to the kitchen. “Han Jisung! You do not colour on the walls- Permanent marker?! Are you serious, Jisung?!”

“Bu’ it pwetty” Jisung said, looking up at Woojin innocently. He was only regressed to two years old, so obviously he didn’t know any better. Woojin sighed loudly, taking the marker from him before he heard crying from the living room. He grabbed Jisung and led him to the others.

“Daddy, Innie stole Gyu!!” Changbin pouted, pointing to the thief. 

“Jeonginnie, that’s not yours,, can you give it back to Binnie?” Woojin tried softly. Jeongin shook his head and held onto Gyu tighter. “Innie, please? I’ll get you another toy.”

“Uh-uh” the youngest shook his head once again. Woojin huffed, taking Gyu from the maknae to get it over with, but once the toy was back to Changbin, Jeongin started crying. 

“Oh my god,, Seungmin don’t you have a stuffie that Jeongin could use?” Woojin asked frustratedly, and the red haired boy nodded enthusiastically, going to get his puppy plushie. Woojin was thankful that at least Seungmin was cooperating. 

“Here, Innie, you can use Puppy!” Seungmin said happily, handing his puppy named Puppy (so cute uwu) to Jeongin, who stopped crying immediately. 

“Daddy, I wanna watch Pokemon!! Please!!!!” Changbin whined.

“Baby, please stop whining” Woojin asked of him, and turned on Netflix to put on Pokemon.

“Bu’ I wan’ watch somefing ewse” Jisung piped up, and Woojin rubbed his temples in annoyance. 

“Jisung, you coloured on the walls,, so Changbin gets to pick right now” Woojin tried to explain, but Jisung started to whine. “Stop it, Jisung!”

“I don’ wike you!” Jisung yelled back angrily. “I wan’ Minho hyung!!”

“Minho isn’t here right now, okay, Jisung!” Woojin yelled back, and he knew that he shouldn’t because that wouldn’t solve anything, but he couldn’t handle this. “I’m taking care of you and I’m in charge, so shut up and watch the goddamn show!”

“Woojin hyung, what is going on?” 

“What?” the eldest snapped, and turned around, ready to yell at whoever was there, but when his angry eyes met Chan’s confused ones, he broke down and started to tear up. “Chan, I can’t do this by myself.”

“Oh, honey” Chan sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover. “We shouldn’t have left you alone to do it.”

“I thought I could” Woojin said, but Chan shushed him. 

“Its okay, baby, we all have our breaking points. The others will be back soon, and we can go in my room.”

And soon enough Minho and Hyunjin came in carrying a box of pizza, and Chan told them he was taking Woojin to his room. Once they were in Chan’s bed, cuddled up in the fluffy blanket, Chan held Woojin in his arms.

“You’re okay, baby boy,, you’re safe, I’m here” Chan reassured him, placing a kiss on the corner of the older’s mouth. “Don’t stress yourself out anymore.”

“Mhm….” Woojin sniffled, and Chan knew he must’ve slipped into his headspace since he wasn’t talking. Woojin didn’t do this often, only whenever he was under immense stress, but either way, Chan was there to take care of him. 

“How little are you, prince?” Chan whispered softly, rubbing away the stray tears on his cheeks. Instead of answering verbally, Woojin held up two fingers and looked away shyly. “Don’t be embarrassed, little one” Chan smiled, and kissed the tips of Woojin’s fingers. 

“S...ing….?” Woojin croaked out, tapping his fingers against Chan’s chapped lips.

“Don’t force yourself, Woojinnie” Chan told him, and held his hand, lacing their fingers together. “You want daddy to sing to you?”

“Mmm….” Woojin hummed, and Chan gave his forehead a sweet kiss before he started singing Perfect by Ed Sheeran because who doesn’t like that song? (also Woojin has it on his Spotify playlist and it’s a cute song so don’t @ me). And within minutes the eldest member was asleep.

In the morning when they both woke up, Woojin thanked the leader for taking care of him while he had slipped, and then kissed him lovingly before going to make breakfast.

===

Ever since Minho had been on the elimination block, he’d been stressed out of his mind. Of course at times he would feel less stressed, like when he was brought back into the group along with Felix, but the stress was still there. Especially around the time they had their first comeback. Sure, there was a lot of hype about debuting, but with a rookie group’s first comeback, there were quite high standards. 

“Guys,, do you think we could go out and do something to relieve some stress?” Minho asked one day after recording some of their new songs. Everyone looked at him.

“What do you have in mind?” Chan asked, taking a swig from his water bottle.

“Well, I know there’s like some type of animal therapy” Minho said. “And you all know how I really like cats, and since I can’t have mine with me at the dorms, I thought that maybe we could go visit an animal shelter.”

“I’ll have to stay behind since I’m allergic to cats,, but you guys have fun” Hyunjin said with a smile.

“And Jeongin and I will probably stay with Hyunjin so he’s not lonely while you’re all gone” Seungmin added, giving Minho an apologetic look. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan” Woojin nodded.

So they left the entertainment building after dressing in oversized hoodies and hats and putting on mouth covers, leaving Seungmin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin to return to the dorms, and set off to the animal shelter. 

It was late by the time they got there, around 9:40pm, and they had twenty minutes before closing time.

“Welcome! Are you here to adopt?” the person at the desk asked, thankfully not recognizing them.

“Ah, no,, just to visit” Minho responded quickly; he was a bit nervous to be around all the cute kitties.

“Alright, do you know where you’re going or do you need assistance?” the worker stood up, but Minho shook his head. “Okay,, please use the hand sanitizer before you enter each room and after you leave.”

“Thank you” all six of them said before Minho led them to the room with all the kitties. Each of them sanitized their hands before walking into the room, careful to not let any of the cats escape. It was a little different since the last time Minho was there about a year ago. There were a ton of cats there, from kittens to old cats, and then his eyes landed on an older cat, and his eyes widened in shock.

“Beans??” Minho asked in disbelief, kneeling next to the fluffy white cat. It meowed up at him and rubbed its head against his hand, purring loudly.

“Who is Beans?” Jisung asked for everyone since they were all confused. Minho didn’t even look up when he started his explanation.

“Beans is a cat that’s been here for years,, my aunt used to work here when I was younger, so I was here a lot. I was around five when Beans’ mum gave birth to her and I’ve pretty much raised her, ya know? She was the runt of the litter, and she was born with only three legs” he picked her up, showing them her missing leg. “I’m surprised she hasn’t gotten adopted yet, she’s so precious. Its probably because of her leg,, or lack of one.”

“She’s so cute, hyung!” Felix said, making his way over to them and petting Beans’ head and scratching behind her ears. “Hi Beans,, I’m Felix.”

“She likes you!!” Minho exclaimed as the cat started to purr and nudge her face into Felix’s hand. The other members socialised with the other cats while they were there, but Minho stayed with Beans. He pet her and threw toys around for her to play with, and he even gave her a few cat treats. The members hadn’t seen Minho this happy in a while, and no one noticed anything was different until their twenty minutes were up and they had to leave. 

“Minho hyung, its time to go back home” Changbin said as they all got up and tried to get as much cat fur off of their clothes as possible. Minho didn’t respond, as he was too immersed in playing with Beans and giggling at her.

“Minho hyung?” Felix tried, but Minho wasn’t even listening, which was kind of weird. Jisung went over and kneeled next to him.

“Hyung, the shelter is closing for the night, we need to go home and rest” Jisung said softly, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The older looked up at him with tearful eyes.

“Bu’ I don’ wan’ go” Minho told him with a pout, and everyone froze at his speech. Jisung’s jaw dropped, but he was quick to close it.

“Hyung, are you…. Are you regressed?” Jisung asked for everyone else. No one had expected something like this to happen.

“I don’ wan’ leave Beans again, Sungie” Minho mumbled as he sniffled and tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. Jisung pulled him into a hug.

“Minho, we can come back soon, but Beans needs to rest, and so do you” Woojin explained softly and crouched down next to the two. “Let’s go home and eat, okay?”

“Otay….” Minho mumbled as he pulled back from Jisung’s embrace and wiped at his wet eyes. Jisung took Minho’s face in his hands, squishing his cheeks together before giving his nose a small kiss, and then he helped him up.

“Bye bye, Beans” Minho waved, and the cat meowed back up at him. Then they left the cat room, sanitizing their hands on the way out, and bid the worker goodbye. When they got into the company van, Minho fell asleep on Jisung’s shoulder. 

“Minho, baby, we’re home” Jisung shook him awake when they arrived back at the dorms. Minho blinked his eyes open, and then sat up.

“I’m sorry for slipping, guys. I’m back to normal now” Minho coughed awkwardly. “Its never happened before, but I’ve just felt really stressed lately, so when we were at the shelter I felt really safe and happy and I kinda just…. Ya know.”

“You don’t have to apologise, hyung” Jisung told him and the others nodded in agreement.

“We really don’t mind” Chan said. Minho smiled and thanked them for understanding before they went up to their dorms and found Hyunjin sitting on the living room floor wearing a onesie and sucking on a paci while watching Octonauts.

===

Once they finished practice, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin left to go back to their dorms while the others went to the animal shelter as Minho requested. When they arrived at the dorms they went straight to the living room to chill and probably watch a movie while they waited for the members to return.

“Hyunjin hyung, are you hungry?” Seungmin asked, and he was already standing up to go to the kitchen to make some food for the three of them. 

“Um,, yeah” Hyunjin mumbled and bit his lip as he thought. He ended up just following Seungmin to the kitchen, and Jeongin came along as well so he wouldn’t be by himself.

“So what do you want, hyung?” Seungmin asked, looking through their fridge and cupboards. Hyunjin just stood in the middle of the kitchen watching Seungmin walk around. Then the younger looked back at him. “Hyunjin?”

“Can I ask you guys something?” Hyunjin asked hesitantly, looking away from both of his lovers nervously. 

“What is it, hyung?” Jeongin asked, sitting on top of the counter. They both stared at him expectantly. 

“So, um I kinda wanna try out regressing, but only if its okay with you guys,, and only if you guys are in carer space,, but I also don’t want to force it” Hyunjin rambled out nervously.

“Really?!” Jeongin asked surprisedly.

“Yeah,, but its fine if you don’t wanna take care of me,, especially right now since our comeback is really stressful and you guys probably need to regress and that comes before me-”

“Hyung, its fine” Seungmin smiled at him, walking over to him and kissing the taller boy lovingly. “We would love to care for you right now.”

“Yeah hyung,, I’ll go get some stuff right now” Jeongin said excitedly and skipped off before Hyunjin could say anything.

“Don’t worry, Jinnie, we’ll take care of you” Seungmin muttered softly, and Hyunjin let out a cute giggle. 

“Hyung I found these, and I got you some comfier clothes” Jeongin announced as he walked back to the kitchen. He had a purple paci, a sippy cup, a bottle, Seungmin’s stuffed puppy plushie, and for clothes he had brought a plain black adult sized baby onesie. Hyunjin blushed as he stared at the items.

“Where did you even get this?” the oldest asked, lifting up the onesie to feel the soft fabric.

“Channie hyung ordered it for me, but its a little too big on me and we haven’t sent it back yet, and I guess its a good thing that we didn’t” Jeongin explained with a laugh.  
“Do you need help changing?”

“Um,, I-I dunno” Hyunjin answered, a little embarrassed by the thought of his younger boyfriends helping him change his clothes.

“Its fine if you need us to help you,, um can we call you baby and stuff like that?” Seungmin asked, and Hyunjin nodded with a heavy blush setting on his cheeks. “Alright, let us help you, baby boy.”

“Okay….” Hyunjin mumbled and nervously lifted his arms so Seungmin could take his shirt off. Then went his pants, and then Seungmin took the onesie from Jeongin and dressed Hyunjin in it, leaving his underwear on of course.

“There you go, Jinnie” Jeongin said and moved closer and pushed the paci between Hyunjins thick lips. The older sucked on it eagerly, and the other two led him to the living room and put Octonauts on the tv. 

“Minnie,, I wan’ juice” Hyunjin said over his paci, snuggling against Jeongin on the sofa. Seungmin looked at him fondly before giving his forehead a kiss, and going to the kitchen to pour some raspberry juice into one of the sippies. While he was gone, Hyunjin had moved to sit on the floor so he could see the tv better.

“Jinnie, do you wanna play with toys?” Jeongin asked, picking up Puppy the plush puppy. But before Hyunjin could answer, the other members walked through the door. Hyunjin looked up at them in surprise, his little self never having met them.

“Uh,, is Hyunjin…. Regressed?” Chan asked confusedly, but not disgustedly. The leader was staring at Hyunjin, who started into a fit of giggles before getting up to run at Chan to hug him, the paci still in his mouth. The hug was a little awkward since Hyunjin was a giant, but Chan hugged back nonetheless. 

“Channie hyuuung” Hyunjin smiled through his paci.

“Hi Jinnie” Chan greeted back, and was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by Seungmin entering finally, and Hyunjin sneezing.

“Chan hyung! Don’t touch Hyunjin!” Seungmin screeched, and the other members looked at him in confusion. “You all have cat fur all over you! Hyunjin’s allergic!”

“I am so sorry Hyunjin!” Chan exclaimed, gently pushing the younger away from him.

So everyone showered and changed their clothes so they could cuddle with baby Hyunjin,, and if Minho accidentally slipped again that night, none of the others brought it up.

===

It was after their first comeback, a few weeks after, actually, and everyone felt a lot less stressed. Even Chan felt relaxed. Until he got more song ideas. So, once again he was pulled into the hole of writing and never sleeping. 

“Hyung please sleep.”

“Hyung are you eating enough?”

“Hyung, its 3am, go to sleep.”

“Chan, there’s no comeback to prepare for,, this is supposed to be our more relaxing time before we actually have to prepare for a comeback.”

Okay that last one was always from Woojin. But the point is, Chan constantly brushes off his members’ worries about him. He knows it isn’t healthy,, yet here he is, sitting at his desk in his and Changbin’s room (the younger went to sleep in Felix’s room, probably fed up with Chan, or at least that's what the elder thought, and it made that guilt pain bubble up in his stomach). Its past 4am, and Chan knows that he needs to be sleeping, knows that he should have been sleeping a long time ago, actually.

And he doesn’t mean to stay up this late, but he really can’t help it. And he knows it really upsets the members, but he still can’t help it. And today he felt different. Maybe it was lack of sleep, but he had been feeling really off all day, and earlier that day when he came home to find all the main regressors were regressed, he had felt anger pooling in his stomach. 

“Daddy! Come play!!” Changbin had whined at him. For some reason that had just made him even more mad.

“I’m going to my room” Chan had huffed, and he didn’t even look at his babies before trudging past them to get to his room. And he had heard Woojin say, “We’ll talk about that later, Chan.” And the leader could hear the disappointment in his boyfriend’s tone. He just wanted to curl up and disappear. 

And surprisingly, Woojin never came to talk to him like he had said he would. No one had even come to get him when dinner was ready. And it really hurt to just sit there in his room, writing music for them while they had fun eating dinner and being loud. He had angrily wiped at the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes. But he wasn’t going to be selfish and ruin their night. So he just made himself deal with it.

Until it was 4am, and no one had said goodnight to him, no one had told him sweetly to go to sleep and get some rest even though he would’ve just smiled and said “sure, I’ll see you in the morning” and not even go through with it. No one had come to make sure he was okay, make sure he wasn’t working too hard to the point of passing out.

So Chan sat at his desk as he cried and overthought everything. And thank god or whatever higher power there was for the auto-save on his laptop because after a while of crying, his laptop did an automated shut down, so he could’ve lost everything he had been working on lately. But for some reason he didn’t care about that right now. He felt small and helpless, and he usually didn’t feel like this. And for some odd reason, all he wanted to do right now was snuggle up with his boyfriend and watch a movie and suck on a paci and-

Wait a second-

He shook his head and whined. He couldn’t want to feel smol. But he did feel smol, and he didn’t know what to do. He only knew one thing he could do. So he didn’t even hesitate to get up from his desk, and walk hurriedly but quietly to Woojin’s room that also had Felix, Changbin (since he had decided to room with Felix lately), and Minho. Jeongin had probably went to Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jisung’s room for the night. He opened the door as quietly as he could since everyone was sleeping, and tip-toed to Woojin’s bed.

“...Jinnie,, Woojinnie… hyung” Chan whispered to the eldest, who didn’t even move. He tried poking and shaking him. “Hyung, please wake up.”

“What?” Woojin mumbled, blinking his eyes open. Once he realised it was Chan, he sighed frustratedly. “Just because you don’t fucking go to sleep, Chan, doesn’t mean the rest of us- wait,, hey, what’s wrong?”

Woojin stopped mid insult as he watched shiny tears fall from Chan’s eyes. He couldn’t see very well besides the light from the window, but he could tell the younger had been crying.

“I-Its f-fine,, not important” Chan tried to say quietly, but his voice kept cracking. Woojin took his hand and led him out of the room, his sleepiness from just waking up was completely gone.

“You’re crying, you’re upset, obviously something is up” Woojin said softly, pulling Chan down into the younger’s bed as they entered the empty room. The lamp was still on from earlier, and Woojin could see how red and puffy Chan’s eyes were. “Tell hyung what’s wrong.”

“I feel like I’m slipping into smol space, but I don’t know why and I don’t know what to do, and I-I don’t wanna burden you but I’m really scared” Chan explained shakily, and when he looked up at Woojin, he didn’t think he’d ever seen his boyfriend look so loving and understanding before. 

“You could never burden me” Woojin said softly, and pressed a kiss just as soft to Chan’s plush lips. “And why are you scared, Channie?”

“B-because earlier you were mad and-and I don’t know….” Chan sniffled, and Woojin gave him a sympathetic look. “I know I was a little rude to Binnie and I regret it.”

“Its okay, baby, no one is mad” Woojin hushed him as he held him in his arms. “Regress if you need to, Channie, I’m right here, okay? Hyung is right here.”

“I love you so much, Woojin hyung” Chan sniffled, and kissed his boyfriend softly before grabbing his laptop to put on Mulan, and snuggling into Woojin’s broad chest. “Woojie hyung, can you gets Channie some milk?”

“Of course, baby boy” Woojin whispered and kissed Chan’s forehead before getting up and walking to the kitchen to warm up some milk in a baby bottle even if it was almost five in the morning. 

When Woojin returned to Chan’s room, the owner of said room was sitting up in his bed waiting for the elder. When he noticed Woojin, he made grabby hands at him and whined.

“Do you need me to feed you?” Woojin asked as he sat next to Chan, who answered by crawling into Woojin’s lap, pulling the blanket up with him, and grabbing Woojin’s hand with the bottle to guide it to his mouth. He sucked hungrily and watched the movie as Woojin rocked him back and forth. And the leader fell asleep before he even finished the bottle. 

And the next morning Woojin took care of Chan again when he woke up still feeling smol.

**Author's Note:**

> happy Halloween!!!!
> 
> I hope yall liked this btw,, sorry if its a bit short tho aha
> 
> Please give more requests and suggestions!!!
> 
> Also are there any little items I should add?? Like maybe some of the regressors could wear diapers or something??? idk I've read some skz in little space fics and they have the members wear diapers,, but let me know plssss <3


End file.
